The Otherside
by TETRA
Summary: This is of a crossover with many final fantasy characters meeting in the world of final fantasy X and a new story is about to unfold
1. The Rift

Chapter One - The Rift  
  
  
  
The day had just begun, Tidus awoke from a deep sleep and got ready to start practicing. He was staying in Besaid with Wakka, Lulu, Kimahri, Rikku, and Yuna. The world of Spira was safe forever and there was peace all around. Zanarkand had been torn apart and was rebuilt. It was a new Zanarkand, a sign to show that Sin was gone forever, in the center of Zanarkand there was a staue, it was of the people who brought the peace: Tidus, Yuna, Rikku, Auron, Wakka, Kimarhi, and Lulu.  
  
Wakka had married Lulu a little while after the calm and lived together in Besaid. Rikku cause problems in Besaid, but everyone enjoyed her being around. As for Tidus and Yuna, they watched over Zanarkand, but right now everyone came together to have a little get together.  
  
*YAWN* "Hey Wakka, let's go practice a bit maybe show me what you're made of. I haven't blitzed with you yet, let's go." Tidus said.  
  
"All right brudda, you ready ya?" Wakka replied.  
  
"Let's go, maybe we should get the others also."  
  
"Yeah go get Yuna and Rikku, I'll get the others."  
  
Everyone was gathered and they all walked to the beach, when they got there Wakka and Tidus ran into the water and dove in. Datto threw in a blitzball and the one on one game commenced. Tidus dove into the water and swam towards the blitzball, Wakka did the same. When both of them got near something hit the water into the air. It was Yuna, she grabbed the ball and swam towards Tidus. "Hey Wakka how about a two on two, Tidus and I againest you and someone else." Yuna said.  
  
"All right then. Hmmmmmm, Rikku you want to blitz?" Wakka asked.  
  
"I would, but it's not my game, sorry." Rikku replied.  
  
"I'll play." Lulu said. She already had a bathing suit on and dove into the water. Finally the game started, Everyone played forward, Keepa and Jassu played as goalies. Keepa for Tidus, and Jassu for Wakka. Yuna managed to get the ball and threw it towards Tidus, Tidus caught it and swam towards Wakka, he got close to Jassu and was ready to kick, but was tackled by Lulu and Wakka. Lulu grabbed the ball and quickly swam towards Keepa, when she was pretty close she shot, Yuna was nearby and managed to slow down the ball making it easier for Keepa to catch. Just when Keepa was about to throw it to Tidus a large rift tore open in the sky. Everyone swam onto the shore and watched it slowly tear through the sky, figures began to appear from the rift and fell towards the water.  
  
This is the end of chapter one, hope you enjoyed it, chapter two coming soon 


	2. A New Beginning

Chapter Two - A New Beginning  
  
  
  
When the the rift was about to close many ghastly figures flew out of the rift and flew away from sight. -As the firgures fell into the water Tidus and Wakka swam to them and dragged them onto land. They were shocked to see them, their clothes, their looks, such different style. Some of them were even carrying weapons. "Hey that large one has a machina on his hand!?" Wakka said.  
  
"Amazing...how though. That other one wearing a cloak has a machina also doesn't he?" Tidus questioned.  
  
"..............!!!!!!!!!!!" One of the people got up and grabbed the sword on his back. The blade was amazingly large, about his height and he seemed to hold it with such strength.  
  
"You alright brudda?" Wakka asked.  
  
"Fiend! Who are you!?" the person answered.  
  
"I'm Wakka, who are you?"  
  
"You don't need to know, where am I?"  
  
"Don't worry we won't hurt you."  
  
"I don't think you would be able to do much anyways. I'm Cloud, Cloud Strife, who are the others with you."  
  
"I'hat's Tidus, Rikku, Yuna, Lulu, and Kimahri. Who are the others, and why does that one there have a machina on his hand?"  
  
"Machina? Is that some sort of weapon?"  
  
"It is our word for something that is mechanical." Rikku answered.  
  
"...........Who the foo that brought me here, we got problems we need to fix." another one said.  
  
"That's Barret, he is sort of stubborn, but he's all right. That's Tifa, Vincent, Aeris, Yuffie, Cid, Red XII, and Reeves. Where are we?" Cloud questioned  
  
"You are in Spira, where are you people from, and how did you get here." Tidus Answered  
  
"I think everyone is a bit tired may we rest? I can tell you more later." Cloud said.  
  
"Sure, that can be arranged, come with us." Lulu replied. The others managed to awake and were taken to the crusader's hut to rest. Cloud told about the others and where they came from. They had come from Midgar, a city of darkness, gloom, nothing good around. The land was wasted, people had no where to live. Most of them didn't even have anything to live for. Cloud and the others were a group that helped these people, they were destroying the corporation and had other problems also...saving the world. They needed a way to get back, so they could stop this evil, but there was no way. "Hey there were these dark shadows near the rift after you fell out of it." Tidus said.  
  
"WHAT!??" Cloud said in shock.  
  
"Come to think of it you're right Tidus. We still have the power to stop them, and with Cloud and the others we can get this done quicker." Yuna said.  
  
"Hmph, well then be ready, this evil won't hold anything back, be prepared." Vincent said. The next day the group began on a journey, to stop this evil before it destroyed Spira, like Sin once did.  
  
Here's chapter two, chapter three coming soon thanks fo reading 


	3. The Journey Begins

Chapter Three - The Journey Begins  
  
  
  
Tidus and the others set off on their journey, they were to take a boat to Kilika and begin to question from there. As they neared the boat they saw monsters, everyone got prepared for battle. "Stand back, I got this one." Cloud said. With one vicious swing Cloud cut the monster in half. Another one came and soon surrounded everyone, Tifa stepped forward and laughed. "Heh, I got this one." Tifa said. With one graceful leap Tifa seemed to disappear, seconds later she landed where she had jumped and all the monsters had died. "Piece of cake." Tifa said happily.  
  
"Amazing moves, you move so fast and yet strike so hard, but I think I could do better." Rikku said.  
  
"Hmph. Is that so?" Tifa questioned. Both Rikku and Tifa were ready to fight, but it was broken up by Wakka.  
  
"Hey, stop it, enough of this foolishness."  
  
"Fine." Rikku and Tifa answered. Tidus chuckled and everyone got on the boat. Once on the boat Yuffie seemed to feel a bit wheezy.  
  
"Ugh, stay away from me, the motion sickness is kicking in. Someone got anything to stop this?"  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA. I don't got anything, this is hilarious, hope you get better." *CHUCKLE* Tidus answered.  
  
"Where are we going after we reach this...Kilika." Vincent said.  
  
"We going to Luca ya?" Wakka said.  
  
"Yeah, if there was some type of evil I think Luca would be a place where this evil would be." Lulu answered.  
  
After the boat reached Kilika everyone split up and questioned the town. Everything seemed to be fine until a large shadow covered the town. It turned into a man and he walked towards Cloud. A ghoulish laugh was heard nearby and Cloud seemed to know who or what it was.  
  
"Sephiroth.......he's here, I can feel him." Cloud said.  
  
"A Sepha who?" Tidus questioned.  
  
"Sephiroth, the evil we were talking about." Vincent answered.  
  
"Well we're ready for him, just bring it." Wakka said.  
  
*EVIL LAUGH* "Heh, well, well, well, what do we have hear. Some people who think they can stop me? This land is amazing, such vast land for me to take over, and you think you shall stop me? Never!" Sephiroth said.  
  
"We shall stop you!" Cloud yelled.  
  
"Hmph, this is the end for all of you.................*SLASH* Uh...........ARGH!!!!!!!!!" Sephiroth cried.  
  
A blade was thrust into the back of Sephiroth, a blade so bright and sharp. A blade from the heavens, a blade that belonged to a very powerful warrior. Sephiroth fell towards the ground like an inanimate object. He soon evaporated from this world and taken into the farplane. The warrior who had killed Sephiroth stood there with others nearby, the warrior walked towards Tidus holding the bloody sword. The blade seemed to make the blood vanish into thin air.They were shocked by what skill this warrior possessed and wanted to know why he was here.  
  
  
  
Here is chapter three, hope you enjoyed, chapter four going to be started VERY soon hope you like it. 


	4. New Faces

Chapter Four - New Faces  
  
  
  
"What skill you have, amazing, just amazing."  
  
"!!!!!!!" The warrior with the sword got ready to fight.Cloud had done the same, in the blink of an eye Cloud's sword clashed with the other. "STOP!" A woman said from the shadows.  
  
"Rosa, these people don't look trustworthy, who knows what they can do." the warrior replied.  
  
"Cecil, we must trust them, there is no other way. We don't even know what this place is." Rosa said.  
  
Cecil backed away and sheathed his sword, then he introduced the others. "I am Cecil, we come from a world where evil is everywhere, a world of darkness, a world nothing like this one. An evil has escaped into this land and we must stop it. His name is Zeromus, we were about to slay him, but we were transported here. The ninja there is Edge, prince of Elban, the one over there is Kain, a dragoon and my best friend, That is Rydia, a summoner, she looks old, but she is just a child, the land of the summons has changed her physical appearence." Cecil said.  
  
"A summoner? You have summoners in your world?" Yuna questioned.  
  
"Yes, yes we do, Rydia is the last of her kind, and also the best summoner around in our world." Cecil replied.  
  
"Show them Rydia," Edge said. Rydia nodded her head and began to summon something.  
  
".........................Guardian from the moon, with the flames of justice, the uncompariable power, Bahamut, I call upon you!" Rydia cried out.  
  
"!!!!!!!!!!!" The others were shocked to see this amazing light from the skies. Out from the skies a huge dragon appeared, twice the size of a castle and wings that could block the sun. The dragon landed near Rydia and roared his powerful roar. "Amazing, I have never seem Bahamut look like this, we had a bahamut, but he was not this tall or powerful." Yuna said.  
  
"Heh, in our world we have something called Bahamut also, yet there are many types of Bahamuts, I shall show you the strongest of all......................NEO-BAHAMUT!!!!!" Cloud cried out. In the skies the clouds began to twirl, it created a rift and a large shadow appeared over Cloud and the others. Everyone was shocked at this sight, even more shocked when they say Rydia's Bahamut. A figure so large and ferocious appeared, slowly growling, then roaring, Neo-Bahamut, the king of dragons, the god. ".........AMAZING!" Tidus said.  
  
"I can't believe this, this dragon is four times the size of Rydia's Bahamut and seems to seem so powerful." Cecil said.  
  
"Heh, told you." Cloud said. After the summoning was over Tidus wanted to set up camp and talk to the newcomers.Cecil's world began peacful, but a evil soon stopped the peace, his name, Golbez. An evil no one could destory, until the one called Cecil came. Cecil began to fight againest Golbez and was joined by others who wanted revenge. When Cecil was one on one with Golbez he was told the truth, Golbez was Cecil's brother. Cecil was shocked and didn't believe it until Golbez had said it was true, he told Cecil that Zeromus was the true evil and was on the earth's moon and waiting for Cecil to come. The journey was long, but Cecil and the others made it and met face to face with Zeromus. Golbez attacked Zeromus and was killed, enraged by this Cecil tried to avenge his brother, the one he never knew.  
  
Just when he was going to attack a rift opened and took Cecil and the others. Somehow Zeromus was taken also and is now loose in Tidus' world. The evil in Cloud's world is gone, but an evil has awoken again and is beginning to wreck havoc in Tidus' world. Another journey has started and another evil has awakened.  
  
  
  
Here is chapter four, chapter five coming soon, if you want to choose what happens next email me and tell me what should happen, email me at angelboi18@hotmail.com 


End file.
